hpsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Cho Chang
Cho Chang (born c. 1979) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and a popular student. In Cho's fifth year, she began dating Cedric Diggory while he was a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric became one of the first casualties of the Second Wizarding War, as he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Lord Voldemort in June of 1995. His death greatly upset Cho and made her determined to fight against the recently returned Dark Lord. In her sixth year, she joined Dumbledore's Army against her parents' wishes and began dating Harry Potter. However, Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A., and Cho and Harry's relationship fell apart. Cho remained loyal to her school and to the D.A., returning after she had graduated to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived the war and eventually married a Muggle. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Cho was born into a wizarding family, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Chang, who are of Asian descent. She became a great Quidditch fan at the age of six, and cheered for the Tutshill Tornados. In 1990, at the age of eleven, Cho began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. She soon tried out for her house Quidditch team, and attained the position of Seeker. She made friends with fellow Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecombe. Fourth year During a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match in her fourth year, Cho first met Harry Potter, who was a year below her at Hogwarts and a fellow Seeker. Harry noticed she was very pretty and she made his stomach "feel funny". Cho's impression of Harry was favourable, and when she later wished Harry good luck before Gryffindor had a Quidditch match against Slytherin, Harry went bright red. During the match against Ravenclaw, Cho began to tail Harry rather than find the Golden Snitch herself. Harry soon caught on to her strategy and attempted to trick her into thinking he had spotted the Snitch. As he dove, he saw the Snitch for real. Cho then gasped at the sight of a trio of Dementors. Harry managed to unleash a powerful Patronus Charm as well as snag the Snitch; the Dementors were actually Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Marcus Flint in disguise. Ravenclaw did not win the Quidditch Cup this year and instead Gryffindor did.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Fifth year .]] In the summer of 1994, Cho went to the Quidditch World Cup, and exchanged greetings with Harry, who had a crush on Cho by this time. She was friendly towards Harry, but probably did not return his romantic feelings, as she accepted when Cedric Diggory asked her to be his date to the Yule Ball. Cedric was a year above Cho and a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Despite this, Cho refused to treat Harry poorly, as many others did because the Goblet of Fire had also selected him. She refused to wear one of Draco Malfoy's "Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks" badges, something Harry was grateful for. He asked Cho to attend the Yule Ball with him, and she let him down kindly; he still spent most of the ball watching Cho, who soon began dating Cedric. She was the "thing" Cedric would miss most and thus became his hostage during the Second Task of the Tournament; he employed the Bubble-Head Charm to save her from Hogwarts' lake.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire That June, Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders. Cho was devastated and spent a lot of her time crying in the bathroom. She attended the memorial service at the end of the school year to pay her respects to her late boyfriend. Sixth year Cedric's death made Cho believe Harry's claim that Voldemort had returned despite the Ministry of Magic and Daily Prophet branding him a liar or a nutter. She sought Harry out several times and attempted to engage him in conversation, probably motivated by both a desire to learn the circumstances of Cedric's death and a growing fondness for Harry. Unfortunately for Harry, these encounters did not go well. The first time, Cho found him covered with Stinksap that was accidentally let off by Neville Longbottom's Mimbulus Mimbletonia. The second time, she ended up arguing with Ron Weasley about Quidditch teams. On the third try, when Cho entered the Owlery to send a letter to her mother for her birthday while Harry was there, she defended him from a suspicious Argus Filch. When invited by Hermione Granger to join Dumbledore's Army, Cho went against the advice of her parents, who wished her to remain on Dolores Umbridge's good side. She also brought her best friend and fellow Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecombe along, despite the other girl's reluctance. Cho joined because she was determined to fight against Lord Voldemort after what happened to Cedric in the previous year. As a D.A. student, however, she had her ups and downs. At first, she got nervous and performed her spells poorly whenever Harry was nearby, indicating that her romantic feelings for him had grown. Later, though, she was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus in the shape of a swan. However, she did have some trouble with a Disarming Charm, saying Expellimellius, instead of Expelliarmus, causing a friend's sleeve to catch on fire. Cho initiated a kiss with Harry under some mistletoe shortly before Christmas after a D.A. session. However, she soon ended up in tears, confused and guilty because of her feelings for Harry and Cedric. Despite this, she and Harry went on a date in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. Cho's continuing grief over Cedric's death, her ill-founded jealousy over Harry's friendship with Hermione (who, ironically, tried to advise Harry on how to handle girls), and Harry's overall inexperience with girls soured the experience. Cho became jealous when Harry mentioned his plans to meet Hermione later in the day, and she tried to gauge Harry's feelings for her by mentioning that Roger Davies had asked her out, but this only bewildered Harry. She ended up in tears after Harry refused to discuss Cedric's death with her. Later in the year, Cho's friend Marietta betrayed the D.A. to Umbridge, and, as a result, was afflicted by the jinx performed by Hermione on the piece of parchment, signed earlier by all members of the D.A. The hex made purple pustules spell "SNEAK" across her face that could not be removed, something Cho considered a "horrible trick". When Harry scorned Marietta for the betrayal and Cho defended her, their relationship went downhill.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Seventh year At the beginning of her seventh and final at Hogwarts, Cho caught a glimpse of Harry on the Hogwarts Express. She did not speak with him, instead hiding back in her compartment with Marietta Edgecombe. The two had almost no interaction for the rest of the year; according to Harry, they simply "fell apart", too embarrassed to even look at one another.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince That year, Harry began dating Ginny Weasley while Cho dated Michael Corner, who ironically had previously dated Ginny, and who offered Cho comfort over the trying events of her fifth and sixth years. After Hogwarts Battle of Hogwarts Cho demonstrated her loyalty by reuniting with other members of Dumbledore's Army to join the battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters when they attacked Hogwarts. She appeared amicable and friendly with Harry, offering to lead him to the Ravenclaw Common Room in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. She seemed disappointed when this was fiercely denied by Ginny, which indicates that she still had some feelings for Harry. Cho fought in battle and survived the war.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Later life After the Second Wizarding War, Cho later married a Muggle individual.J.K. Rowling New Orleans book tour report It is unknown if they had any children. Physical appearance When Cho was first introduced in 1994, she was described as being an extremely pretty girl, with long dark hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face. Personality and traits Cho is a very attractive girl with long black hair, brown eyes and freckles, of Chinese descent. She was both an academic, having been sorted into Ravenclaw house, and an athlete, playing Seeker for her house's Quidditch team and a big fan of the game from a young age, Tutshill Tornados being her favourite team since she was six. She appears to have been a popular student, with a large group of friends and many boys who admired her. Cho was perceived by Harry Potter to be a very emotional person, though it is uncertain if she would have acted the same way if not for the unfortunate events of her fifth and sixth years. Harry himself supposed that she would probably be more cheerful in the company of someone who didn't make her think of Cedric's murder. Cho's somewhat dramatic behaviour with Harry, as well as her jealousy towards Hermione Granger, were probably fueled by Harry not wanting to discuss Cedric with her and his inexperien ce with girls, which led him to not be very tactful. Cho demonstrated that she is a very loyal person by sticking by her friend Marietta Edgecombe even when Harry was furious with her for it, and by later returning to Hogwarts to support her ex-boyfriend, her school, and Dumbledore's Army. Magical abilities and skills *'Quidditch': Cho played the position of Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, indicating that she is a skilled flyer and Quidditch player. *'Patronus Charm': Cho learned how to conjure a corporeal Patronus in her sixth year, but a Dementor was not present. It had the form of a swan. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Considering she trained with the DA, Cho should have an aptitude in Defense against the dark arts, her skills furthered by the fact she fought and survived the Second Wizarding War. Relationships Family Her relationship with her parents is unknown, but it is known that both her mother and father wanted her to stay on Dolores Umbridge's good side, during the 1995–1996 school year. However, Cho went against their wishes. Their relationship after the school year is unknown. Cedric Diggory at the Yule Ball.]] In her fifth year, Cho was asked to the Yule Ball by Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff student a year above her. The two subsequently began dating. Because Cho was the person Cedric would miss most, she served as his hostage during the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Cho and Cedric also had a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Cho was devastated when Cedric was murdered that June. The following year was very difficult for her; in addition to missing Cedric, she was the subject of gossip regarding her burgeoning romance with Harry Potter, the only witness to Cedric's murder who was widely regarded as being either a liar or a nutter for claiming that Lord Voldemort had returned. Cho grieved for Cedric to the point of crying in the bathroom frequently, and her Quidditch-playing abilities also suffered. This was probably compounded by a lack of closure, as the only person who knew what had happened to Cedric, Harry, did not want to discuss it with Cho. Harry Potter helping Cho learn a spell in the D.A..]] Harry Potter was drawn to Cho's good looks and developed a crush on her when she was in her fourth year, and asked her to the Yule Ball in the next, though she had already agreed to attend with Cedric. Still, Cho treated Harry kindly, such as in refusing to wear a Potter Stinks or even a Support Cedric Diggory! badge during the Triwizard Tournament. In her sixth year, Cho began to return Harry's feelings, though she felt somewhat guilty for doing so, considering the recent murder of Cedric Diggory. She joined Dumbledore's Army and became nervous whenever Harry was nearby. They shared a kiss under the mistletoe around Christmas, but this was spoiled by Cho beginning to cry, and Harry being at a loss for how to respond. The two went on a date in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, but Cho's feelings for Harry were confused because of her continuing grief over Cedric's death and Harry's discomfort with discussing it. She also became jealous of Harry's friendship with Hermione Granger, and in a moment of weakness and insecurity, ditched the date. Harry, who was inexperienced with girls, found Cho's behaviour very confusing, especially when she tried to make him jealous and to gauge his feelings for her by mentioning that Roger Davies had asked her out. Thus, their relationship was already strained when Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A. and Cho stood up for her, angering Harry. After that, their relationship simply “fell apart”. When Cho saw Harry on the Hogwarts Express in 1996, she avoided him, and Harry reflected that they were too embarrassed to even look at each other, let alone talk to each other. However, by 1998, any negative feelings on Cho's part seemed to have vanished, as she offered to escort Harry to Ravenclaw Tower just before the Battle of Hogwarts. She was disappointed when Ginny Weasley fiercely suggested that Luna Lovegood escort him instead, suggesting that Cho may still have had some feelings for Harry or simply wanted to resolve any of their lingering issues so that they could be friendly again. Michael Corner .]] At the end of her sixth year, after the end of her relationship with Harry, Cho began dating Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw student a year below her. Michael's ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, said that this happened shortly after she chucked Michael when he became sulky over a Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Quidditch match. Michael seems to have offered Cho comfort. They may have continued to date even after Cho graduated from Hogwarts, as she went to sit by his side in the Room of Requirement upon returning to the school for the final battle. However, they must have broken up at some point because according to J.K.Rowling, Cho had eventually gone on to marry a muggle man. Marietta Edgecombe Marietta Edgecombe was Cho's best friend and a fellow Ravenclaw. Marietta joined Dumbledore's Army mainly because Cho wanted her to; she was uncomfortable with opposing Dolores Umbridge because her mother worked at the Ministry of Magic. When Marietta betrayed the D.A. because of this, Cho tried to persuade Harry to forgive Marietta, pointing out that Marietta was afraid for her mother's job, and defended her when Harry badmouthed Marietta. Cho's loyalty and sympathy for Marietta was the death knell in Cho's romance with Harry. Other friendships Cho Chang was, until the beginning of her sixth year, very popular. She had an entire group of Ravenclaw friends, who were constantly giggling and gossiping. Marietta Edgecombe was Cho Chang's one constant friend. However, as Cho became something of an emotional wreck all the others fell by the wayside. Being a Quidditch star and very pretty, she was the centre of the group, having a handful of friends accompany her even to the bathroom, and up until her sixth year she was never seen without them. At the welcoming feast in her sixth year Cho chatted animatedly with her friends but later on she is mostly by herself or with Marietta. Dumbledore's Army .]] Cho became a member of Dumbledore's Army in 1995. It was an organisation led by Harry Potter, in order to oppose Dolores Umbridge. Cho's relationship with the other members of the army is unknown, but it is possible that they were all friends. Some members of Ravenclaw, such as Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood were members of the army, as well. Other members were Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, and Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil (Padma's twin), Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Colin and Dennis Creevey from Gryffindor. Cho didn't like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; she believed that Harry had romantic feelings for Hermione, instead of being friends. This was one of the reasons that Cho and Harry fell apart. However, she fought with Dumbledore's Army during the Battle of Hogwarts, and the most of them survived the war. Etymology *Cho is a Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Filipino name. As a Japanese name it is derived from the word chou, meaning “butterfly”.Behind the Name:Cho Chang is a common Chinese family name meaning “free” or “unhindered”. In Chinese, chou chang means “melancholy”.MuggleNet Name Origins This may allude to Cho's fragile emotional state following Cedric Diggory's murder. Cho may also be an English variant of her given name chou, meaning autumn. In the Mandrain translations of Harry Potter, the name "Cho Chang" is translated into "Zhang Qiu"张秋 (in Chinese, surnames come before the first name), with "Zhang" being a common Chinese surname and a variant of the name "Chang", and "Qiu" meaning "autumn". As the name Cho Chang is considered to be Chinese, the Mandarin translation may give a hint as to what the name may mean. Behind the scenes .]] *Cho was portrayed in the fourth, fifth and sixth films by Scottish actress Katie Leung, who portrayed her as a Scot, although this is never mentioned in the books and the two-part film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *In the Order of the Phoenix film, the character of Marietta Edgecombe does not appear, and instead it is Cho who betrays the D.A. under the influence of Veritaserum. This is also the reason for her break-up with Harry in the film, instead of her continuing grief over Cedric Diggory, jealousy of Hermione Granger, and defence of Marietta, as in the book. *In the fourth book Cho takes her O.W.L.s, but in the film adaption whole that year is about the Triwizard Tournament and she has to take O.W.L.s in the fifth film. This explains why she is still at Hogwarts in the last film, she has been taken back a year. This makes her and the students in her year, from all houses, the only students that has been at Hogwarts for the longest time (for a student). *Also in the film adaption of the Order of the Phoenix, it was mentioned that Cho's mother worked for the Ministry, whereas in the book it was Marietta's mother that worked for the Ministry. This change was due to Marietta's removal from the film. *Cho's known Quidditch record against Gryffindor is 0-3. This includes two straight defeats playing head to head against Ginny Weasley. J. K. Rowling has commented that she planned moments such as Ginny beating Cho to the Golden Snitch and choosing a more creative name for the D.A. to show that Ginny was better-suited for Harry. *Cho Chang is well known for being Harry Potter's first crush, first kiss, and first ex-girlfriend in the Harry Potter series. *Ironically, Ginny's first boyfriend, Michael Corner, and Harry's first girlfriend, Cho, later begin dating and in Harry's sixth year, he and Ginny begin dating. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references de:Cho Chang fr:Cho Chang fi:Cho Chang nl:Cho Chang ru:Чжоу Чанг Category:1970s births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Chang family Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Harry Potter's romantic relationships Category:Hogwarts students Category:Michael Corner's romantic relationships Category:Ravenclaws Category:Seekers Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards